The University of Mississippi Medical Center (UMC) Division of Pediatric Oncology participates in the collaborative studies of the Pediatric Division of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) and in the national Intergroup studies. This participation forms the framework of the clinical research program in pediatric oncology at the UMC. The program at UMC incorporates multi-disciplinary participation by the pediatric chemotherapists, pediatric surgeons, pediatric radiologists, pathologists and radiotherapists. Studies are currently in progress for the following types of childhood malignancies: acute lymphocytic leukemia, acute granulocytic leukemia, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, Histiocytosis X, Wilms' tumor, neuroblastoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, osteogenic sarcoma, Ewing's sarcoma, malignant teratomas, and brain tumor.